Posessivness
by new moongirl
Summary: Fayt x Albel::Albel is possessive, and he loves Fayt, so when he claims Fayt as his, who knew that Fayt would be possessive too?


**Welp, my friend lent me his Star-Ocean for PS2 and I really got hooked on it. My fave couple is course is FaytexAlbel. Oh, my yaoi-ness is so predictable. Heh heh sorry for any OOC-ness. There sure is going to be a lot of that in this fic, so in advance, I'll apologize if you don't like it.**

**I don't own Star** **Ocean .**

00000000

Fayte groaned softly as light streamed through the window, inching upward until it lay in a thin, uncomfortable veil over his closed eyes. He shifted slightly, and suddenly all of the various aches and pains he'd accumulated clamored for attention, and he found himself wondering exactly why he hurt so much.

Fayte subconsciously snuggled into the warm pillow beneath his head, listening vaguely to the gentle rythyms of a person breathing, allowing the sound to wash over him and soothe him. " Wait, he thought rather languidly, only half of his attention on the approaching thought. Warm… breathing ?" Since when did pillows breathe?

Mystified, Fayte cracked an eyelid open, wincing as the sunlight hit his eye squarely. A sliver of dulled, sleep-glazed jade-green appeared in the thin slit between the two lids. Carefully sitting up, Fayte winced as the minor aches erupted into full-on fiery pain, sweeping from his ass and up.

The man glanced around, taking in the features of the bedroom, and finally brought his green gaze down to rest on his sleeping companion. He stared hard for a few minutes, trying to calculate exactly why a feeling of disbelief and/or shock was sweeping through him, overriding even the pain currently settled into every niche of his body. Finally realizing what he was gazing at so intently, he almost fell off of the bed in shock. Black and blond were plainly visible, contrasting each other as they were splayed casually over every available surface.

Fayte swallowed nervously, his eyes wandering farther down the man's body, taking in his appearance. Long eye lashes brushed over perfectly smooth cheeks. The flawless pale skin and smooth muscles were the man's chest. The sheets obscured everything from the waist down.

Fayte almost frowned in disappointment. Pity, he wanted to see the rest, especially from the waist down.

Examining his own body, he discovered that his inner thighs were slightly bruised and he had a number of red sores down his neck, collarbone, and chest.

Fayte frowned again as more hazy memories from last night surfaced; he could barely even remember last night. It wasn't his fault actually. It was Albel's fault, practically forcing raspberry vodka down his throat.

For some reason, though, Fayte didn't mind that Albel had taken his virginity. " In fact", Fayte thought with a smile, "I rather like that idea."

Fayte carefully brushed some of Albel's bangs off his face. The man was beautiful, not that Fayte would ever tell the deadly swordsman; he enjoyed life too much to beg for death so easily.

Fayte slipped out of bed and mentally cursed the pain. Albel must have really pounded him hard. He just wished he could actually remember it completely.

Fayte quickly headed to the shower and began cleaning himself. Being sickly and smelling like sex was _not_ fun.

000000000

Albel woke up strangely satisfied and content. Such a feeling of satisfaction was rare for the man. The swordsman felt the empty spot beside him, blindly searching for Fayte's slim form. He frowned and opened his eyes when he found the spot unoccupied.

The sound of water being turned off told Albel of his lover's whereabouts.

Albel smirked, Fayte was his. His and his alone. He had laid his claim and made his mark on the boy and now no one could take Fayte away from him. Memories of the night before played in his mind's eye.

Fayte panting, Fayte moaning his name, Fayte under him. And the boy was all his.

It had taken long enough, suppressing his feelings for the brunette, until he couldn't handle it anymore and ended up having to get Fayte drunk enough to sleep with him.

The thought that Fayte would never love him saddened him slightly, but now Fayte was his, so that didn't matter...or if it did, the stoic man would never say as much aloud.

Meanwhile, Fayte had eased his physical pain, but his hangover had readily substituted for the missing pain. Joy.

Fayte groaned; his head felt ready to burst. He felt like killing Albel for a moment; damn the man for shoving vodka down his throat. Thankfully, the cold water he had used for his shower had made him skip the throwing-up part of the hangover. There was nothing better than nausea to kill a good mood, after all.

Fayte brushed his teeth and tied a towel around his trim waist, grimacing at even the simple movements. He had no clothing, except for his set from the night before, but the thought of pulling on those same clothes held no merit, and he shuddered at the thought.

A wave of nausea over took his mind and he put his head against the cool glass of the mirror. The wave subsided and his headache went down a bit. Okay, so maybe he hadn't completely skipped the whole 'I-feel-like-I'm-gonna-puke' feeling.

Fayte made sure his towel was secure before walking out the bathroom door. Albel was going to get a piece of his mind.

Albel stared visibly as his uke walked out of the bathroom. Fayte turned and frowned at him.

"Was it really necessary to get me this drunk? My head's going to die." He stated bluntly with a slight moan.

Albel's lust quickly morphed into concern when his Fayte grabbed hold of the desk for support, sagging slightly against the stolid surface.

"Darn it, my head is pounding," growled Fayte. A full three bottles of vodka did that to a person.

Albel got up and picked up Fayte, ignoring the other's surprised squeak of either surprise or annoyance. He gently laid him on the bed, abstaining from an amused chuckle.

"Bad hangover?" he asked kindly.

Fayte grunted; since when was Albel kind? "I dunno," he mumbled. "I don't have any others to compare it to."

Albel frowned. Fayte had never gotten drunk before? No wonder her was feeling horrid right now.

"And it's all you fault too Albel, you're the one that forced it all down my throat." Fayte managed to grumble coherently. The pain was seriously messing with his mind.

Albel smirked, satisfied with himself. "Yes, but you're mine now, so I don't regret it one bit."

Fayte whimpered softly. "Ya, but you could have just seduced me, not gotten me drunk. It's not like I would've have minded."

Albel almost didn't believe his ears. "So you don't regret me taking you?"

Fayte managed to snort in his pain induced state. "Of course I regret it; I can't remember any of it!"

Albel blinked. So, he wanted to remember it, did he? He could help with that.

"I can help remedy your predicament," Albel all-but purred.

The green eyes of his lover widened. "What!" he exclaimed, half in disbelief and half in shock.

"I offered to help you remember." Albel repeated evenly; his voice held a slight edge to it, one that made Fayte shy away from the blond.

Fayte thought about it a bit.

"No, not until I'm, over this hangover." he decided finally, and Albel noted the rather mischievous glimmer in the emerald eyes of Fayte. Albel nodded and kissed Fayte deeply on the lips. His Fayte.

"You are mine." he murmured against Fayte's soft lips. Fayte hesitantly kissed him back. Breaking the kiss rather reluctantly, Albel slipped into bed, curling an arm around his lover.

Fayte looked over to Albel's face. Without thinking-not that his headache would allow thought- Fayte scooted closer and bit Albel's neck gently, suckling the taunt flesh and nipping at it so that the skin turned red. Albel let out a surprised moan.

"I thought you didn't want any right now." he gasped.

Fayte smirked at Albel as he examined his handiwork. "I don't, but now," he murmured as he licked the red mark, "you're mine as well."

Albel smirked back at Fayte; so he really did love him back. He could definitely live with that.

Fayte snuggled closer to Albel's chest, falling asleep again. He'd rather let the pain pass as he slept.

Albel looked at his Fayte and pulled him closer, his arm tightening around Fayte's slim waist. "I love you, maggot." he said to no one in particular and everyone in general.

Fayte merely snuggled closer in response.

Kissing the top of Fayte's head and touching his own 'possession mark' on his neck, courtesy of a certain blue-haired lover, Albel pulled the sheets around them and went back to sleep with Fayte. Possessiveness did go two ways sometimes, he mused just as he drifted off.

00000

**The End!**

**It was a one shot so no more. Happy happy! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**My publisher/editor was AkizukiSakura.** **So I give her some credit**


End file.
